twilightmiragefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamala Cadence
Kamala Cadence was an artist, scholar, and prophet who synthesized a number of disparate positions about divines and humanity's relationship to them in a way that achieved balance and progress, founding the faith known as The Resonant Orbit thirty millennia prior to the events of Twilight Mirage. While developing The Resonant Orbit, Kamala was The light of us is Many, and yet seen across the distance, it is though it is one, or ⸢Many⸣, the excerpt of the Divine Independence. However, the two later split when Kamala refused to include the right of a Divine to die in the list of tenets of the Orbit.Episode 56, 00:04:56 Teachings A painter of holograms, Kamala's breakthrough was twofold; first, she was able to analyze the many debates around the relationship between humans and divines and came to the conclusion that a new, coordinated society was needed. Secondly, Cadence used her artistic medium to analogizing her message to the phenomenon of orbital resonance (in which different planets orbiting a center of mass do so within rhythm with each other), displaying holograms to animate her message in an open air arena, depicting that the present state of society was untenable and the relationship between Divines and people would result in a terrible war again without adopting major societal changes. History Forming the Resonant Orbit During the growing conflict between people and the Divines, Kamala calculated that, if there was a battle, the Divines would lose, and would be destroyed. As she saw the Divines as special, she was horrified by this, and began to search for a way that people and Divines could live in harmony. Reading literature on the topic by several different minds, she joined these teachings together to form Resonant Orbit. At some point either during or before this, she became the candidate of Independence. The two had an unusually healthy relationship for the time, and their pairing can be thought of the first instance of Divine and Excerpt. However, this harmony was not to last, as, during the construction of the Orbit, the two fell out, due to Kamala's reluctance to include in the tenets the right of the Divines to die, should they so choose. Independence saw this as the pinnacle of independence, while Kamala refused, on the grounds that no Divine should ever be allowed to die, as they were too special (this was also the motivating idea behind the formation of the Orbit in the first place). As a result of this, the two split. Break with the Divine Fleet At some point after the formation of the Resonant Orbit, and the formation of the Divine Fleet, Kamala began to change her mind about Divines, viewing them less as Divine beings, and more as tools that should be used to help the greatest number of individuals. As a result, she began campaigning for Excerpts to keep their Divines on tighter leashes, an idea that was at odds with the view of most of the fleet. This eventually led to her leaving the fleet in a pod. Post Divine Fleet Many millennia later, after the events of the Miracle Kamala was found by ⸢Blooming⸣ and her team in a pod in the remains of Privign station. She quickly took the title of "The Waking Cadent", and began assembling a court of like minded individuals - The Court of the Waking Cadent - with the eventual goal of leaving the Quire System, and leading the Divine Fleet back to its nomadic ways. As part of her court, she formed the group known as the Beloved Nights, of which ⸢Blooming⸣ was a part. As the Waking Cadent, she demonstrated considerable powers, including the ability to reconstitute IconoclastsDowntime on Gift-3, 00:00:00, appear as an ice creatureDowntime on Gift-3, 00:36:00, and to to transform Axioms into Divines, as demonstrated with Compulsion.Downtime on Skein}} References Category:NPCs Category:Excerpts